Dos amores medievales
by yaoimola
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma, el príncipe de Nortia se adentra en el Gran Bosque y se encuentra con alguien que le cambie la vida (Tsurugi x Tenma) (Yuuichi x Furetsu)
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Nortia. Un poderoso y enorme reino conocido por sus grandes reyes, su historia y cultura, por su gastronomía y agricultura y sobre todo por sus grandes leyendas.

Los veranos en Nortia eran algo calurosos pero siempre acompañados de una fresca y suave brisa y los inviernos eran muy frescos pero sin llegar a ser muy fríos, aunque de vez en cuando nevaba las temperaturas no solían bajar de los 10ºC ni sobrepasar los 35ºC, por eso, muchos de sus reinos vecinos tenían casas para ir de vacaciones.

La flora y la fauna de Nortia eran muy variadas, desde plantas y animales comunes hasta especies muy exóticas o que nunca se habían visto, aunque de este tipo solo se concentraba en un lugar en específico, el Gran Bosque. Era un enorme y frondoso bosque que siempre permanecía verde en cualquier época del año. Era un lugar misterioso en el que nadie se había atrevido a entrar y los que lo habían hecho nunca se había atrevido a pasar más allá de la tercera fila de árboles. De este misterioso bosque habían surgido todas las leyendas locales del reino.

Por lo general, Nortia era un reino pacífico. Nunca había entrado en conflicto con los reinos vecinos gracias a los largos tratados de paz y a que tanto Nortia como los otros reinos dependían unos de otros para abastecerse. Pero claro, siempre existía la excepción. El único enemigo que tenía Nortia y con el que llevaban varios siglos de lucha era el reino de los bárbaros. Aquel reino siempre había intentado invadir Nortia pero fracasando estrepitosamente en todos sus intentos. Durante los últimos años, las cosas parecían haberse enfriado entre ellos y el reino de los bárbaros no mostraba signos de volver a entrar en batalla, o… tal vez eso es lo que ellos quieren que crean.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores :) Antes de nada quiero decir que soy nueva aquí y también en estos de escribir historias, así que, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Siento si no puse todo esto en el prólogo, pero como he dicho, soy nueva y aún estoy descubriendo (gracias a YouTube XD) como hacer esto. Si tienen alguna sugerencia yo la acepto encantada para poder mejorar como la escritora novata que soy.**

Un fuerte choque entre dos grandes objetos metálicos resonó a lo largo de todo el pasillo del castillo. Feroces choques entre espadas y escudos. Algunos cuerpos caían al suelo al ser atravesados por algunos de estos pesados y afilados objetos, otros caían ya sin fuerza o desangrados. Una feroz batalla entre el reino de los bárbaros y el reino de Nortia se estaba librando en estos momentos. Estos dos reinos habían sido enemigos nada más desde la llegada de los primeros. Los bárbaros siempre tenían el afán de conquistar todo lugar a su paso y desde décadas Nortia siempre fue su objetivo.

Nunca necesitaban motivo para entrar en guerra con un reino, lo que les movía a las batallas era el conseguir poder. Eran muy comunes las peleas entre ambos reinos, pero Nortia siempre había sabido defenderse a tiempo gracias a la frontera que separaba ambos reinos, las Montañas Blancas, unas enormes cordilleras muy empinadas y escarpadas que estaban todo el año cubiertas de nieve en abundancia. Además de estas grandes montañas, Nortia también poseía otra defensa que era la que jugaba el papel clave, el Gran Bosque, un enorme y frondoso bosque siempre verde que se extendía por toda la zona occidental del reino. Era el lugar de donde habían surgido la mayoría de las leyendas de Nortia y de los bárbaros, por supuesto, los últimos no se atrevían a atravesar aquel bosque al ser gente muy supersticiosa. Era sobre todo por este punto en que los bárbaros eran detectados a tiempo y las tropas de Nortia podían reaccionar con gran rapidez al tener que rodear el reino para no pasar, y este caso no había sido la excepción. A fuera del castillo, la situación estaba casi controlada, pero no se podía decir lo mismo dentro de él. Esta vez los superaban en número.

Los caballeros de Nortia, ahora mismo caían más rápido que los bárbaros. En aquel sangriento encuentro, se encontraba escondido detrás de una armadura un pequeño niño de unos cuatro años, pelo castaño con dos remolinos a ambos costados de la cabeza y unos preciosos ojos azules metalizados que ahora mismo se encontraban llorosos y su cara reflejaba verdadero terror al ver morir a aquella gente. Él solo había ido a buscar un lugar seguro en el que poder esconderse hasta que apareciera su padre. Pero fue sorprendido cuando aparecieron los guardias y los bárbaros por el mismo pasillo y no le quedó otra que esconderse tras la armadura y esperar. Al final, la masacre en el castillo acabó con la victoria a favor de los bárbaros quedando tan solo dos de estos. Dos hombres peludos y fornidos.

Ahhh…, al fin nos libramos… de estos patéticos guardias – dijo un bárbaro exhausto.

Sí…, ya pensaba que iba a… morir – dijo el segundo igual de cansado – oye, y ahora ¿qué hacemos?

Tenemos órdenes de buscar al heredero de Nortia – dijo el primero.

Pues, espero que no sea bueno con la espada. No aguantaría ni un asalto más.

Bah, no te preocupes. Me han dicho que solo es un crío pequeño, prácticamente un bebé – dijo sonriendo maléficamente.

Y, ¿qué haremos con él? ¿Lo capturaremos para que sea nuestro esclavo?

No, lo mataremos. Le cortaremos la cabeza y se la enseñaremos a nuestro jefe – dijo aterrorizando más, si se podía, al niño.

Ummm que bien suena eso. Tú lo agarras y yo se la corto.

¿Qué? No al revés. Yo le cortaré la cabeza – protestó el primero.

Ni hablar, siempre haces la mejor parte. Esta vez me toca a mí – se quejó el segundo.

Por eso, yo tengo más experiencia que tú… - pero se calló cuando vio de reojo un pequeño mechón castaño detrás de la armadura. Le sonrió a su amigo y señaló el mechón. El segundo bárbaro también sonrió y ambos fueron hacia la armadura y la apartaron bruscamente. El pobre castaño gritó asustado.

Vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí? Si es el futuro príncipe de Nortia – dijo el primero riendo macabramente.

Owwww, pero mira que vestidito blanco más lindo lleva el príncipe o mejor dicho la princesa jajajaa – rio el segundo.

P-por fa-favor… d-dejenme y-yo… no les he he-hecho n-nada – dijo el niño llorando.

Owwww… ¿No es un encanto? – dijo sarcástico el primero y agachándose a la altura del niño – verás princesa, nosotros los bárbaros cuando conquistamos un reino siempre matamos a toda la realeza para no dejar sucesores. No necesitamos más motivos. Suerte que tu madre murió antes de la guerra, así no te verá morir. Primero empezaremos por ti… luego por tu padre y por último… toda tu familia – dicho esto lo agarra fuertemente de los pelos – venga, esta vez te dejo hacerlo a ti.

Jjejejee, será un honor – dijo preparando su hacha.

N-no pi-piedad… p-por f-favor! – gritó el castaño.

_Tenma…_ - se oyó una voz de la cual no se sabía su procedencia.

Tranquilo su majestad, lo haré rápido – dijo sonriendo sádicamente.

_¡Tenma!_ – se escuchó esa voz más fuerte.

¡Hasta siempre! – dijo a punto de dar el golpe de gracia.

_¡TENMA DESPIERTA!_ – gritó esa voz.

AAAAAH! – gritó un castaño abriendo los ojos bruscamente indicando que acababa de despertar de una terrible pesadilla.

T-tenma, ¿e-estas bien? – se disculpó la persona que lo despertó – l-lo siento, no quería… – pero no pudo seguir hablando al ver como el castaño empezó a llorar.

F-furetsu, lo he vuelto a s-soñar. E-eran o-otra vez esos d-dos hombres – dijo Tenma haciendo que el instinto mamá de Furetsu se activara al verlo llorar.

¿Otra vez esa pesadilla? – preguntó acariciándole la cabeza.

S-sí. Cu-cuando… se a-acerca e-el día de la derrota d-definitiva de los b-barbaros… s-siempre r-recuerdo e-esa escena.

Suerte que apareció tu padre en el último momento – dijo tratando de animarlo.

Y p-por m-mi culpa él… él… - intentó decir. El padre de Tenma, después provocar la retirada del reino de los bárbaros, fue hacia el castillo a ver a su hijo. Nada más dirigirse al cuarto de su hijo se encontró con dos bárbaros tratando de cortarle la cabeza a su hijo, rápidamente desenfundó su espada y como el rayo fue a acabar con esos dos desgraciados. Se libró de ellos antes de que le hicieran algo a su hijo, pero a cambio le provocaron un profundo corte en la pierna que se infectó y con el tiempo le provocó la muerte.

Pero yo creo que lo que hizo fue muy bonito – dijo haciendo que Tenma lo mirara – murió protegiendo lo que más quería, es decir, a ti. Yo creo que es una de las formas más nobles de morir – dijo haciendo que el príncipe sonriera un poco.

Sí, c-creo que t-tienes razón. Además, si no fuera por mi padre jamás nos habríamos conocido – dijo Tenma recordando el día que conoció a Furetsu, su sirviente/mejor amigo/mamá. Había conocido a Furetsu diez años atrás.

_Flashback_

Oscuro. Borroso. Así estaba todo para el príncipe Tenma. Lo único que recordaba era que dos tipos estaban a punto de matarlo y ahora… estaba en la cama de su gran habitación con un paño en la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso se dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo soñó todo? ¿Había sido una alucinación? Eran ahora mismo las preguntas que residían en la cabeza del castaño. El ruido de la puerta del cuarto al abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos asustándolo un poco. Pero luego se tranquilizó al ver a un niño de su misma edad que llevaba un pequeño cubo de agua y un paño. Este era un niño peli-naranja, más o menos de su misma estatura, tenía los ojos amarillos con círculos azules y un pañuelo azul atado al cuello. El peli-naranja se sorprendió un poco al ver al príncipe despierto pero luego sonrió.

¡Qué bien que ya despertaste! – dijo feliz acercándose lentamente al castaño.

Gracias – contestó el príncipe – pero, ¿quién eres?

Yo soy Furetsu – dijo quitándole el paño de la cabeza desvelando que estaba manchado con un poco de sangre y poniéndole el otro.

Encantado, yo soy…

¿El príncipe Tenma, cierto?

¿E-eh? Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijó atónito el castaño.

Ahora que soy tu sirviente, debo saber tu nombre.

¿Sirviente? – preguntó extrañado.

Sí, tu padre cuando vio que me había quedado sin familia durante la batalla me acogió aquí y me contrató de sirviente. Como aún soy pequeño, apenas me manda tareas. Sin duda, es un buen hombre – dijo sonriente.

Nunca había tenido sirviente.

Pues ahora tienes uno. Deja que te moje el paño – dijo antes volver a humedecer el paño.

Furetsu, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

¿No lo recuerdas? – preguntó extrañado recibiendo una negativa por parte del príncipe – pues, dos bárbaros estuvieron a punto de matarte hasta que apareció tu padre y los mató.

Y, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?

Cuando tu padre se lanzó sobre los bárbaros te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza y te desmayaste.

Entiendo, y ¿cómo está papá?

Creo que está bien – dijo mientras Tenma sonreía al saber que su padre estaba vivo.

Príncipe Tenma – dijo Furetsu

¿Qué pasa?

Sé que ahora mismo nuestra relación es amo y sirviente. Pero me gustaría ser algo más.

¿Algo… más? – preguntó inocentemente.

Si no te importa, me gustaría ser tu amigo. He oído hablar cosas muy buenas de ti y me gustaría ser tu amigo.

¡Claro que me gustaría! ¡Nunca antes había tenido un amigo! – dijo muy feliz.

¿Nunca? – preguntó extrañado.

Es que mis padres no me dejaban salir del castillo así que no conozco a nadie – dijo triste.

A decir verdad, yo siempre estaba trabajando con mis padres en el taller. Así que no podía conocer gente. ¿Entonces quieres ser mi amigo?

Claro! – dijo Tenma feliz – ¿prometemos ser siempre amigos? – dijo alzando el meñique.

Por supuesto, prometido – dijo Furetsu feliz entrelazando su meñique con el del príncipe iniciándose así su bonita relación de amistad que hasta día de hoy aun dura.

_Fin del flashback_

Venga Tenma, es hora de levantarse – dijo separándose del castaño – aquí te dejo el desayuno, tu vestido y cuando termines me avisas para que haga la cama – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

Vale – dijo al ver salir a su amigo. Su mirada viajó hacia el desayuno, después de esa pesadilla no tenía muchas ganas de comer. Cada vez que se acercaba el día de la derrota de los bárbaros siempre soñaba con la misma escena, es decir, seguiría así una semana entera. Por no hablar de que su coronación sería ese mismo día por orden de El Consejo. Eran un grupo de intelectuales que se ocupaban de los asuntos importantes del reino hasta que Tenma fuera coronado rey, cosa que se acordó hasta que cumpliera los catorce años.

Suspiró, hoy no se sentía de humor para atender sus pequeños deberes de príncipe. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana observando aquel lugar lleno de misterio, el Gran Bosque. Siempre le había picado la curiosidad por saber qué clase de cosas se escondía en aquel bosque. Muchas veces había intentado entrar, pero nunca se había atrevido pasar más allá de un enorme campo de flores que había antes de este. Cuando se encontraba triste o necesitaba pensar siempre iba a ese lugar a pasar la mayor parte del día a relajarse. Era un lugar tranquilo que no era muy frecuentado por su cercanía con el bosque. Decidido se levantó de la cama, se puso su vestido azul cielo y se comió el desayuno preparado por su sirviente para evitar una de las charlas en plan madre de Furetsu. Una vez terminado todo, salió rápidamente de su habitación y con cuidado de no ser descubierto salió del castillo dirigiéndose hacia el campo que estaba a unos siete minutos de allí.

Para llegar hasta allí, antes había que pasar por el pueblo. Era un lugar muy seguro en el que cada uno de sus rincones había un guardia vigilando en una determinada zona, pero el príncipe ya sabía que calles tomar para no ser descubierto. Adentrándose en un laberinto de calles estrechas, al final consiguió salir sin ser visto. A partir de ahí, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a una pequeña colina en la que, aparte de estar llena de flores, había una viste increíble y maravillosa del castillo y del pueblo. Se sentó en una pequeña roca contemplando todo el reino que estaba al alcance de sus ojos e imaginándose como serían todos los demás pueblos que estaban por todo Nortia. ¿Enserio creían que podría gobernar aquel reino tan grande él solo? ¿Sería capaz frente a una guerra de dirigir a los caballeros? Tan solo de pensar en que el reino pudiese entrar en guerra se le ponía la piel de gallina. Todos los demás reinos de al lado tenían buenas relaciones con Nortia gracias al padre de Tenma y nadie encontraba motivos para atacar a los otros, excepto con el reino de los bárbaros. Ahora mismo, parece que las tensiones entre ambos reinos parecía que haberse enfriado un poco. Hace años que no veían signos de entrar en batalla ni nada por el estilo.

Un ruido entre la hierba sacó al príncipe de sus pensamientos. Giró la cabeza un poco asustado pensando que sería una terrorífica bestia que se encuentran pululando por el Gran Bosque como dicen alguna de las leyendas. Pero se tranquilizó al ver nada más a un lindo conejito blanco de ojos negros que parecían que estuvieran delineados por una sombra de ojos. Se mantuvo mirando con una sonrisa al pequeño conejo, no es que nunca hubiera visto un conejo, bueno, sí que los había visto pero cocinados nunca uno en libertad. Con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, se levantó y se acercó a él para acariciarlo. Cuando estaba ya a dos pasos, el conejo empezó a saltar hacia el bosque.

Hey, espera conejito – dijo Tenma siguiéndolo sin pensar hacia donde se dirigía cual niño curioso e inocente.

El conejo seguía saltando y Tenma se adentraba cada vez más y más en las profundidades del bosque. Para la mala suerte de Tenma, el conejo fue más rápido que él y acabó por perderle la pista. Al final, el príncipe se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Estaba asustado, nunca había estado tan dentro del bosque. Había intentado entrar alguna que otra vez, pero nunca pasaba más allá de la tercera fila de árboles. Intentó buscar alguna especie de sendero por el que poder guiarse, pero nada, absolutamente todo el suelo estaba cubierto de árboles. Se sentía totalmente perdido, no sabía ni por donde echar a andar. Un ruido de unos arbustos moviéndose lo puso en alerta, retrocedió un par de pasos antes de ver a un enorme lobo negro enseñando sus colmillos. Asustado, corrió todo lo que le permitían sus piernas mientras era seguido por el animal. Al final, acabó en un pequeño claro del bosque con pequeño lago cristalino. Tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo quedando acorralado entre un árbol de aquel claro y el feroz animal sin posibilidad de huir. El lobo empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia él soltando una feroces gruñidos con todos sus dientes fueras.

N-no… a-aléjate… p-por f-favor… ¡SOCORRO! – gritó esperando un milagro llegado del cielo.

El animal empezó a correr y saltó hacia él dispuesto a acabar con la vida del príncipe, y hubiera sido así de no ser porque…

**Bueno, y por el momento esto es todo. Lamento si os he decepcionado, lo siento mucho.**

**Ya sé que aquí no ha salido ninguna pareja, pero cuando se conozcan las futuras parejas será en el segundo capítulo (el cual tengo a medio terminar). Pero es posible que me retrase por los estudios.**

**Así que… hasta la próxima vez, y espero que me dejen algún review :D**


End file.
